


Naughty bits

by TOGDoesStuff



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Naughty stuff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGDoesStuff/pseuds/TOGDoesStuff
Summary: This is where I'll be plugging any uh... 'Mature' stuff.Enjoy!





	1. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick hotfix note, the line-break vanished on one version and the one here on Ao3 doesn't want to accept my cover image html, also realized I hadn't put in my usual credits, i.e. GameBoy doing a timely late-night edit for me so I could get this published in time for X-mas... So yeah! Props!
> 
> (\\_(\  
> (b~,^)b

_**Merry Christmas!** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

A very restless bunny turned over yet again, getting a groan from the fox at her side.

"Seriously, Fluff... you're never gonna get enough sleep if you don't settle down soon."

"I can't help it, It's Christmas eve, Nick!" She countered with a huff, flopping onto her side to face the fox, "I'm too excited!"

"I can think of a few ways to burn off that energy." He replied as he leaned in, hot breath washing over her ears, eyebrows flicking, tail swishing up to brush over the doe.

Righty let out an unintelligible gurgle that somehow carried a burning sense of longing.

Judy's eyelids drooped slightly, voice taking on a heated, suggestive tone, "Can you, now?" she asked, one paw running over the fox's tail.

Tail melted at the gesture, bristling in anticipation.

He closed the minimal gap, nipping at the base of her ear.

 _That's not fair..._ Lefty remarked with a gasp, being the current target of the tod's advances. Righty whimpered, jealous of the ministrations Lefty was receiving.

Both ears flicked to a high-alert as they recognized the familiar click of pawcuffs being locked into place. Judy, tongue lolling in a pant, had been too distracted to pay attention to what the fox had been doing as his paws ran up her lithe form.

Violet eyes locked with emerald, as Nick gazed at the doe with what had to be the world's biggest smirk.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, vulpine tongue flicking out to catch her twitching nose, punctuating his inquiry.

Judy couldn't currently form a word, all that came out was a tiny puff of held breath.

She found her voice quickly when Nick hopped off the bed, key twirling on a claw as he made for the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" She called after the retreating object of her desires.

Nick just started whistling as a shirt came sailing through the air, landing on the doe's head, nostrils filling with the musky scent of fox, if this was a game, she wasn't in the mood to play. He'd been teasing her for days, and she was well beyond her limit.

"Nick?"

The door closed as the fox's tail vanished into the adjacent room. Judy stared after him for a few moments.

 _He can't be serious..._ She mused.

 _WANT!_ Righty growled.

 _...You gonna keep staring at the door, or are you going to pick that lock?_ Lefty questioned.

Nick waltzed into the den area, whistling a vague tune as he counted to ten.

_One..._

_...She's going to kill you._ Tail commented,  _And don't expect me to help you, I was enjoying that paw, thank you very much._

Nick just continued counting,  _Two..._

His ears flicked back as the door slammed open, a very determined bunny standing in it.

"Uh-oh." The fox muttered, his plan was simply to get to ten and proceed to give her the release she so desired... he'd gravely miscalculated.

Judy took a step forward, rising off her haunches.

 _Told you._ Tail remarked.

The bunny's eyes looked absolutely feral as she crouched to all fours, small claws flexing into the carpet. She looked like a vixen preparing to take down her prey.

 _This is oddly arousing._ Nick thought as the doe launched at him. Ducking under the initial leap, he rolled and rounded the corner into the kitchenette, heart pounding. Judy wasn't just after simple satisfactions, now. She was dead set on making him pay dearly for repeatedly pushing her buttons without an acceptable payoff.

She rebounded off the love-seat, sliding around the corner, immediately locking onto the fox.

She stood long enough to strip off her shirt before returning to her crouching position, eyes daring him to move. His own eyes flicking to the bathroom just inside the hall, she noticed and bolted to block the tod from making an easy escape.

Hungry eyes ran over the fox, stopping briefly at his pajama pants. "Drop 'em."

Nick obliged, though said pants ended up over the doe's head while he bolted back to the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

 _You do realize you're just egging her on, right?_ Tail questioned.

 _That's the plan._ Nick shot back,  _where's the fun without a little foreplay?_

 _Your idea of foreplay is going to end with us in a pelvic_ _ **CAST**_ _..._ Tail countered, _I'd be all for it if it wouldn't restrict me, for the record._

_I'll die happy._

_I doubt we'll have any reasons to complain when she gets her paws on us._ Tail added.  _At least until we get to the Emergency Room._

Nick heard a click from the door as it slowly swung open, the doe's eyes flashing in the dim light as she kicked aside her own bottoms and flicked a bobby-pin out of her paw, now down to a pair of boxer-briefs and panties, respectively. Tail began flicking anxiously as the bunny's ears twitched with each swish of his tail, he slowly dropped to all fours while the door slowly swung shut behind a very heated Judy.

They locked eyes for some time, neither mammal moving a muscle.

At least until Nick took a long, slow sniff, tongue lolling out, saliva slowly dripping from the nearly prehensile muscle running across his maw as he drew in the now spiking aroma coming off the doe. Tail froze in place and Judy pounced. Nick sidestepped and flew under the bed, ears angling out as he continued scenting at the air, the light creaking of the bedsprings telling him she was re-positioning on the mattress.

Judy's ear's swiveled between the sides of the bed, the constant gluttonous sniffing of the trapped fox causing her pulse to hasten by the moment.

They both had the same thought.

_This... is exhilarating._

Judy had one last gambit, a trump card of sorts... and she was playing it.

Nick's ears heard the light ruffle of fabric landing on the floor, head whipping toward the sound as Judy watched her final, discarded garment hit the floor.

It took all the fox had not to snatch up the pheromone saturated item, instead, he decided this game of poker was over, he was calling.

Judy's ears flicked to the opposite side of the bed, where there was now a crumpled pair of underwear, Nick's own desire kicking off the item strongly enough her heart went haywire from the intoxicating scent.

Nick heard her nearly inaudible response to the move.

"Game on, Foxy."

Nick bolted from under the bed, twisting the knob in both paws and flinging it open as Judy followed, hot on his tail. Literally.

She slipped under him, blocking his exit, he took off around the edge of the room, Judy in pursuit, up, over the bed. He caught the blanket in his claws, flicking it into the air, the doe plowed into the fabric and tumbled softly to the ground, landing cushioned by the makeshift net.

Nick was out the door, lying in wait behind the small coffee table as the doe slipped out of the bedspread and crouched, watching the fox from across the table. Both mammals sporting a ridiculous smile, feral lust in their eyes... They were letting instinct take over, and they were reveling in it.

Judy juked right and they both took off around the table, tearing circles around the object before Judy broke off, heading for the kitchenette. She managed a tight corner over the tile, Nick skittering on the slick flooring due to his extended claws. She took a leap, clearing the space between the counter and the bedroom- as well as the small table and chairs.

Nick regained his footing and followed as fast as his limbs could move, the bunny was stretched out on the bed, half-lidded eyes watching, tail steadily flicking in the air. He circled the 'helpless' doe, slinking back under the bed. Their hearts were pounding, her own hitching briefly as the fox slipped over the head-board behind her.

She'd done some... research, on foxes and their mating habits. The vixen was generally the one to initiate, she was sure of that, but the one thing she wasn't sure on, was whether or not the fox would even be able to tell what she was doing as she glanced over her shoulder, her tail stopped, held off to one side.

Nick was laser focused at this point, and while her tail may not be as robust as a vixen's, the message was loud and clear...

She was flagging.

He crept slowly over the now panting doe, running his muzzle around her neck, across her cheek, his tongue running up each ear once, before she felt his maw grind into the nape of her neck, opening just enough to grab her scruff in his fangs.

She let out a sort of keening sound, garnering a rumbling purr from the fox, the vibration went down her spine, effectively throwing fuel onto the already blazing inferno.

He carefully re-positioned himself, poised over the deprived bunny, he released her scruff momentarily, just long enough for her to nip at his wrist. He snapped at the air next to her ears with a low growl, sending excited shivers through her already primed body. She layed her paws over his, dull claws digging into them. They could both feel the heat coming off the other's-  
  


* * *

 

A small black wolf slammed his head into the keyboard, he wanted to make a nice, steamy, fluffy short for Christmas, as he'd effectively published a horrible MURDER taking place on CHRISTMAS EVE the week before the holiday hit.

"I suck at writing this 'lemon' stuff." He groaned into the keys, straightening slightly, he chugged the coffee at his side, what most would call a tankard, he called a mug.

"Maybe I can just allude to them ' _going at it_ ' and make it fun and fluffy..." He mused, paw scratching at his chin, "That'd still be satisfying, right?"

He tapped at the table for a moment as he considered the option. "I earnestly can't beat what my favorites have done in this particular regard. I'll just put my own flair on it, and leave on a cliffhanger like I always do."

Leaning back in thought, he decided that would likely be his best bet. He opened his browser, clicked the bookmarks for his favored sites, and published the short blurb.

"I mean, what the hell. Right? If the readers enjoy it, maybe I can come back to it later, and do one that's...  _extra_ fluffy." nodding to himself at the idea, he put the finishing touches on the teaser of a story and posted it, hoping it would brighten the mood after his dark holiday SNAFU.


	2. Fox Tongues and Rabbit Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one's not a tease, guys... I really did write some 'juicy' bits for this one.
> 
> As always, major thanks to GameBoy for his assistance, as well as making a good point regarding navels...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ()_/)  
> (b^,^)b
> 
> Sincerely,  
> TOG.

 

* * *

_**"Naughty Bits"** _

_**Fox Tongues and Rabbit Holes** _

_**(Please note: this installment takes place directly following Chapter 3 of Agent Wilde 2: MooM, it is NOT canon, but it WAS fun to write.)** _

* * *

Judy was gazing into the tod's eyes in the wake of their emotional outpouring, her mind and ears were all saying the same thing.

_Want._

Nick had the same look in his eyes as they locked lips once more, deep and loving, nostrils filling with that maddeningly sweet scent the doe carried.

Her paws tangled in his fur, that desperate desire driving her over the edge, something that didn't go unnoticed by the fox as she let out that odd keen with a panting breath, pulling his muzzle into her own as if enough pressure could satisfy the itch.

He could feel the heat coming off the doe as that scent grew, flooding his senses, it was like flicking an uncontrollable switch in the tod's brain that sent a single signal he couldn't ignore, his tail told him the same thing.

 _Bunny, sweet,_ _**want** _ _._

There respective signals hit a fever pitch as the doe's paws tugged at his shirt while his fumbled at her waistband, Nick was in a better position in this case, and his task was finished first, the leggings slipped free, getting caught at her ankles, her shirt followed suit, though it ended up on the floor instead.

Judy's face took on a confused, slightly disappointed expression as Nick stopped her attempts at his belt, pinning her to the cushions, that expression quickly melted into one of both shock and intrigue when she felt a tug at her panties... his paws were still on her shoulders.

He was pulling them down- or rather up, given their position, with his teeth.

 _Oh my..._ Righty started. Judy finished the statement.

 _That's one hell of a way to push my buttons..._ she thought, letting out a soft gasp as- speaking of buttons, hers was met with a cold, wet nose that made a deliberately slow trail down from her navel, stopping just short of her sensitive, waiting loins, the heat kicking off the doe driving his own desire deeper into its furthest limits.

Nick took a deep, hungry breath, drawing in that cavity-inducing scent as his tongue ran over his muzzle, eye's watching the doe's face with devious intent. He pressed his nose to her soft, primed folds with a growl, she'd prepared a lunch, now he was ready for dessert.

Judy let out a sultry moan as that devilish, silver tongue was slowly dragged over her with a wet 'click' when the tip was flicked at the end, sending a shock through her core.

The fox proceeded to lap gently at the doe, each pass pushing her closer to a much desired release. Her dull claws started digging into the fabric of the cushion as the fox steadily worked at her burning need.

Her thighs involuntarily closed on the fox as she neared her limit, though it didn't slow the pink ribbon of muscle and its increasingly fevered ministrations.

Nick could feel the spasms wrack the doe as she climaxed and inevitably went limp, panting with a satisfied look on her face, each breath emphasized with that keen he couldn't quite describe, and found incredibly enticing.

"That... was..." Judy began, thinking that was it, and for her, it was all she'd needed right then. The fox had other plans.

She felt her feet lifting into the air, Nick had snaked his muzzle under the pants currently resting at her ankles, he was using them as leverage, almost like a sordid sling. His paws moved from her shoulders to her hips while he took another deep draw.

"Nick? I uh..." she managed with another shivering pant, "I need a sec, that was a little inten-" she didn't get the chance to finish before his tongue resumed it's hungry assault, stopping any further commentary. She desperately clawed at the loveseat while Nick tirelessly licked away at her already blazing centre.

"N-Nick..." the bunny tried to ask him to slow down, but she couldn't get the words out, he did pause, but only long enough to prop her hips up further on his paws, next she knew, he'd opened his maw further than she thought he could, encompassing her up to the hip, those teasing fangs resting on her pelvis.

She let out another uncontrollable sqeak, eyes going wide before screwing up into her head with a shuddering exhale. His tongue had not only found purchase inside, but he managed to do so with a strange twist resulting in the rough side facing out like a demented, living toy.

_Oh my god..._

_No wonder they use foxes for those late-night infomercials._ Righty commented in a heated tone.

 _There's no way he hasn't done this before..._ Lefty chimed in, sounding almost strangled.

The welcome invasion continued for what felt like hours, the progressively drained and satisfied bunny felt like she'd go brain-dead if it went on much longer, she was absolutely fried, and he didn't seem to be slowing, her paws having long since taken hold of his ears, a move she both relished and regretted, it resulted in angling his head in such a way his tongue ran hard through her burning folds with every plunge it took. At first she held them on purpose, now she just couldn't get her muscles to settle long enough to let go, the vibrations of the low growl it garnered forcing further spasms of ecstasy.

Finally, the fox seemed to have had his fill, tongue receding from her ravished form long enough for her arms to drop to her sides, she was literally a trembling pile of fluff, her face had gone from satisfied to a glow of absolute fulfillment, tongue lolling to one side, eyes glazed.

Nick licked his now dripping muzzle, looking quite satisfied with himself. He shifted to rest his head over her stomach, tail swaying behind him.

"Good?" he asked needlessly, the answer was written all over her face, complete with a line of saliva running down one cheek.

"I think," she began, breath still coming in short bursts, "I'm good for a few  _years_  after that."

"So you wouldn't be interested in round two?" Nick teased, flicking an eyebrow at the bunny.

"I think a second round might make my heart explode, Slick." she forced out between labored breaths.

"What happened to that can-do attitude?"

"I think you swallowed it whole." she teased back, managing a giggle.

"I'd probably have choked on it." the fox quipped, an odd compliment, but an endearing one, nonetheless.

Judy regained enough motor control to cup the fox's wet, sticky muzzle in her paws, both drawing him closer, and using him as a ballast to lean forward on her spent muscles. They shared another slow kiss before she took stock of the soggy fox, "Shower?"

He chuckled at the suggestion, "Shower."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N MkII: Yep, I actually followed through to the end this time... Just like Nick! xD
> 
> Joking aside, do let me know if you guys enjoyed this, or the bait & switch on the first one, I can easily go for either style. =3


End file.
